Young love is strong love
by Christinanies
Summary: I'm not sure what to say about it. It's just my Ron and Hermione love story :)


A/N This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please tell me what you think. There shall be more soon, hope you enjoy it :D

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger could see Ron's face disappearing before her eyes. His hand was outstretched towards her and she reached for it, but it was no use, her hand simply went through his as if he were a ghost. She tried to scream his name, but no words came. She heard a distant voice calling her name and felt as if someone were shaking her. Suddenly she awoke and could see Ginny standing beside her bed looking at her with questioning eyes. "Are you alright, Hermione?" She asked.  
"Yes, I'm... I'm fine." She was relieved to realize that it had been only a bad dream. She could see the answer she had given Ginny did not satisfy her, for she still stood beside Hermione's bed with that questioning look in her eye. "It was just a bad dream." Hermione said reassuringly. Ginny excepted this answer and went back to her bed. Hermione rolled over and tried to go to sleep, but no sleep came. Her thoughts were consumed by the memories of the past couple of years that she had spent in Hogwarts. So many things had happened to her these past four years. So many things that changer the way she looked at each day. She was more thankful to just be alive than she had been before she had come to Hogwarts. She was also more thankful for her friends. she had been through so much with Ron and Harry. Ever summer she missed them and their boyish behavior. She even missed all the arguments she and Ron had. Then her thoughts flashed to Ron. His red hair, lopsided grin, and blue eyes. The way he always made her loose her temper, yet never really seemed to care when she lashed out on him. She never wanted to admit it to herself, but the feelings she had for him was stronger than the feelings she had for Harry. Harry was a good friend, and some would even say she was crazy to not be in love with the chosen one, but Ron was Ron and she wouldn't change a thing about him. She often wondered if he ever thought of her in the same way she thought of him. Sometimes she even felt hopeful of this thought, but then he would always do something to make her doubt any chance of his liking her. As she thought upon these things she became more and more sleepy and soon fell asleep. The next morning she awoke and rolled out of bed. She slipped on her clothes and went downstairs to the huge dining room of Hogwarts. To her surprise she saw Harry and Ron sitting down already. And as she got closer she was even more surprised when she saw that they had a book set before them. "Well this is a sight I never imagined I would see." She remarked sarcastically. Harry and Ron both looked up at her with wide eyes. "Well, anything can happen in this school." Harry said with a smirk on his face. Hermione smiled and sat down next to Ron in her usual spot. "What are you reading?" She asked looking over Ron's shoulder at the book. "Just a book about quidditch."  
"Quidditch? We have a test due in two days and you're reading about quidditch?"  
"Oh come on Hermione, we've got time for that. Honestly, you really should lighten up a bit."  
"Lighten up? I'm just being responsible, you really should try it. And what are you doing up anyways? You two are usually still sleeping."  
"We just wanted to read up on some quidditch, because of the game next week." Ron then turned to Harry and whispered something in his ear which Hermione assumed was about her. But she didn't care. She pulled a plate of bacon towards her and put some on her plate. She hoped she wouldn't regret snapping at Ron like she sometimes did. But honestly, it was just like them to study for a game that wasn't for a week, yet not study for a test that was in two days. It was a good thing that she had a logical brain or else they would both be kicked out of school for never turning in tests. Of course, harry had a logical brain sometimes, he might survive without her, but Ron had a tendency to over procrastinate and always ended up asking Hermione for help at the last minute. To her surprise, Ron said nothing more about the subject and they managed not to fight anymore that morning. That afternoon, Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat on a couch in the north wing while rain poured outside. Hermione read a book on various creatures, while Ron and Harry talked about the quidditch game. "They talk more about that game then anything else these days." Whispered a voice in her ear. She looked up to see Ginny staking behind the couch. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I just hope they can come back from planet quidditch before the test in two days." Hermione said, loud enough for both boys to hear. They looked over at her and looked a bit offended. Ron was the first to speak, "Well I wish Hermione could get off planet mature and have some fun for once."  
"Fun? I have fun!" Snapped Hermione.  
"Oh yeah, like when? All you can ever think about is schoolwork. I bet you couldn't forget that test for one night!"  
"Oh really? You bet?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"You're on!" She said closing the book she had been reading. "Tonight, I have fun!"


End file.
